Family
by angelyuki789
Summary: A story of Wales and Ireland and how they've grown up together over the years. Scotland, England and France are also included. Birthday fanfic for gfan000!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Iwerddon, keep up!"

"Ha… I'm trying! Slow down, Wales!"

Wales ran through the forest, past the last set of bushes and came up to the river. It had become a hiding place for her and Ireland ever since they had found it. No one ever came out this far, so it was the perfect place to get away and have fun. The river ran all the way down to an old village, but they were the only ones that knew how to get to it. The river was home to numerous types of pond life and had a little home built near it for their magical friends.

"Okay!" Wales grinned widely and placed her hands on her hips, "In you go!"

Ireland pouted, "I don't want to go in the river today! I just thought we were seeing Lilli and Luna."

Wales sighed and rolled her eyes. An idea suddenly struck her and she grinned again, pushing Ireland into the river. He shouted, confused as it happened so fast, but quickly swam to the edge and held on. He could swim, really well, but the sudden push from his sister had caught him off guard.

"That was unfair, deirfiúr."

"Sorry, brawd!" she laughed and held her sides, "I couldn't resist!"

Before he could get out she ran and jumped in, splashing him as she hit the water. Ireland rubbed his eyes and laughed; he always had fun with his sister and now was no different. When she resurfaced he started splashing her back. They played like that for what seemed like hours, smiling and laughing the whole time.

"I wish Yr Alban was as fun as you…" Wales sighed as she got up on the side, smiling sadly.

Ireland pulled himself up and sat beside her, "He'll always be a pain, but I'm sure he'd be able to do something like this for you."

Wales shook her head, "No, he wouldn't. The only one who would is Lloegr, but he's nervous around water. He's still small, so I play by myself most of the time."

Ireland put his arm around his sister's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. He was a little embarrassed, but as it was just the two of them at their favourite place he didn't care. He wanted to see his sister happy, and that's all that mattered.

"It can't be as bad as being me. They don't usually bother with me at all. You're lucky that they pay attention to you. The only time they bother with me is when Scotland wants to prank someone."

Wales giggled and hugged him more. She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to twitch and she ruffled his hair.

"You're the best, Iwerddon." she gave him a heart filled smile.

He returned it, "You're the best too, Cymru."

* * *

"So then," Wales spoke up as she skipped through the forest, "do you have to go back to your house?"

Ireland sighed as he walked beside her, "I wish I could stay with you, but I can't."

Wales smiled sadly, giving an understanding nod. She whistled as she skipped in front of him, picking up her pace as she tried to think of a reason for her brother to come back to her house and play more. She suddenly stopped when an idea came to mind, causing Ireland to bump into her.

"What is it?"

She grinned, "You can have some Welsh cakes."

Ireland smiled and nodded. Wales grinned wider and linked her arm with his, making him skip with her. They skipped all the way through the forest together, laughing as they did so.

When they finally came up to Wales' house, they were out of breath. When Ireland went to open the front door, a crash was heard from inside, causing them both to jump. Wales frowned and pushed the door open, revealing a smirking Scotland standing over a frightened England.

"Wales!" England cried, got up off the floor and ran towards her.

Wales held him in her arms, hugged him and rubbed his back to calm him down. She glared at Scotland, but all he did was shrug.

"What happened here, Yr Alban?"

"Nothing happened, lass. All I was doing was showing him how to shoot a bow and arrow."

England shook his head fast, "He said that you told him to teach me instead, but all he did was shoot arrows at me. He said you all hated me!"

Wales stroked his head, pulling him closer to her. Her glare at Scotland intensified and he fidgeted a little. Ireland put his hand on Wales' shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Careful, deirfiúr, don't do anything you'll regret."

Wales sighed, "Listen, Yr Alban, this won't help him. If you keep doing this, he'll become distant and one day we won't know what to do. What happens if he turns on us? What then?"

Scotland laughed mockingly and rested his hands on his hips. He shook his finger at Wales, making her blood boil with anger. England hiccupped from all the crying and hid his face.

"That could never happen, he's too weak. The lad wouldn't know how to fight us and neither would his people. There's no question about it."

Ireland stepped in, "You say that now, Scotland, but Wales has a point. You'll be sorry if that day comes, we all will."

Scotland waved his hand dismissively and walked past them, out of the house. England started to cry again and held on tighter to Wales. She sighed and started singing in Welsh to calm him down. He soon began to sway as tiredness took hold. Ireland picked him up in his arms and carried him to Wales' bedroom. He lied him down on the bed, pulled the covers over him and went back to join Wales in the hallway.

"He should be fine now."

Wales hugged her brother and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm worried, Iwerddon, I really am."

"I know," he sighed, "I am too…"

* * *

"Un, dau, tri, un, dau, tri…"

"Wales, this isn't working."

"Come on, Iwerddon, just follow my steps! Un, dau, tri…"

Ireland sighed as Wales pulled him along. She was trying to get him to dance the traditional Welsh folk dance. It was quite simple, as most steps were repeated a lot, but could end up being confusing as well.

Wales laughed and let go of him, "Okay, okay, we can stop."

Ireland let out an exaggerated breath, earning a light punch on the arm from his sister. He pouted at her, but soon found himself laughing too. Wales motioned for them both to go back in the kitchen and finish the cawl she had made for them both. The rest of it was now cool enough, and Ireland enjoyed eating the Welsh stew.

"Done!" he grinned and placed the bowl down on the table.

Wales finished her last spoonful and grabbed both their bowls, putting them on the counter out of the way. She let out a pleased sigh and pushed Ireland back into the living room. He looked at her questioningly but all she did was smile widely and innocently. He had a nagging feeling that she was up to something, and was soon proven correct as he was pulled up into the air one handed by his underwear.

"AH!" Ireland let out a piercingly high pitched scream. He pouted and Wales just shook her head at him, smirking as she did so.

"Sorry, brawd!" she let go of him and he was hanging in the air on his own, "It was just so tempting! Don't you just love magic?"

Ireland mumbled something incoherent under his breath and Wales shook a finger at him. She lifted him higher, earning a yelp of surprise from her suffering brother. He gave her a pleading look but she ignored it.

"Please, deirfiúr, let me down…" he winced as his underwear kept feeling tighter, pulling on places which shouldn't be pulled on.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" she let him down forcefully and he fell to the floor.

Wales tackled him with a Welsh glomp, laughing happily. Ireland sighed, no longer caring that he had been given a wedgie by her. He ruffled her hair and she smiled up at him.

"Rwy'n dy garu di, Iwerddon. You're the best!"

"Is breá liom tú ró, An Bhreatain Bheag. You're the best sister ever."

* * *

Translations:  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
deirfiúr = sister  
brawd = brother  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Lloegr = England  
Cymru = Wales  
Un, dau, tri = One, two three  
Rwy'n dy garu di, Iwerddon = I love you, Ireland  
Is breá liom tú ró, An Bhreatain Bheag = I love you too, Wales


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ireland knew that Scotland's pranks had been getting worse, but sometimes they were downright cruel.

"Scotland, please let me down, this isn't funny anymore."

"No can do, Éire, I'm having too much fun here."

A few tears escaped Ireland's eyes as he was hung from the tallest tree in the forest, one that Scotland had chosen especially for him. He had been hanging there for about three days now and was desperate to feel the ground beneath his feet. He didn't mind it when Wales gave him the odd prank here and there, but what Scotland gave him was the most painful.

"So it seems that ye don't mind the Welsh lass pranking ye, but ye can't stand me doing it. I say that's favouritism, wouldn't you, lad?"

Scotland kicked the tree forcefully, making it shake. It pulled on Ireland's underwear more, making him scrunch his eyes shut from the overwhelming pain it was causing him. Scotland had promised worse things, but right now he thought the situation he was in was the most terrible.

"Wales isn't as vicious as you." Ireland said through gritted teeth.

"Yr Alban, Iwerddon, where are you?"

Scotland chuckled as Wales' voice rang through the forest. Ireland didn't want his sister to see him like this, but Scotland seemed to be enjoying himself much more now. He wanted to see the look on her face when she saw her precious 'brawd' hanging in a most excruciating painful position.

"There you are! Where's Iwerddon?" Wales asked as she made her way through the clearing and stood beside Scotland.

He smirked and pointed up with his hand. When Wales' line of sight locked on Ireland, she gasped in utter shock.

"Yr Alban! Get him down this instant, you basdun!" she growled, annoyed and upset.

Scotland shook his head, "Sorry, lass, but he makes such a good decoration up there."

Wales' shook with anger and punched her brother in the jaw. Scotland's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't used to seeing his sister act like that. She smirked and shook her finger at him.

"Now then, Yr Alban, please let him down. For me?" she asked with an innocent smile similar to Russia's.

"Fine, have it yer way." Scotland sighed and pushed on the tree, making the top bit bend and the branches snap.

Ireland fell to the ground with a 'thud' and winced from the impact. He slowly sat up and adjusted his underwear, letting out a huge sigh of relief. He tried getting up, but wobbled. Wales ran to him and helped him to his feet.

"Sut wyt ti?" she asked in a worried tone.

Ireland smiled at her gently, "I'm okay, thank you."

Scotland rolled his eyes and turned to leave. Wales glared at him as he walked away, only stopping once he was out of sight.

"I was fine, really."

"No, Iwerddon, it's not fair."

Ireland pulled his sister into a hug and comforted her. She sighed, but returned the hug.

"See? I'm perfectly okay." Ireland grinned.

Wales laughed, "Whatever you say, brawd, whatever you say."

* * *

"Ohonhonhon~! Ma cherie, you are so cute. My little Pays de Galles, big brother France is here to play with you~!"

France was outside Wales' house, looking through the window, watching her as she slept peacefully. _She looks so vulnerable right now… I can't take it!_

France smirked as he made his way stealthily into the house. He looked left and right, making sure no one else was around. He continued when he knew he was alone, chuckling to himself. He tiptoed into her bedroom and stood beside her.

"She has the most serene look on her face as she sleeps. How you tempt me so~!" he stroked her cheek and she moved a little in her sleep.

He leaned close to her face, moving in to capture her lips with his, but the door slammed against the wall. He jumped back as Wales shot up in her bed, scared from the noise. When she noticed France on the floor with a shocked expression, she glared at him.

"Ffrainc… what are you doing here?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I just came to say hello, ma cherie!"

The door closed again and they both looked up to see Scotland standing there with his hands on his hips. He shook his head at France and sighed.

"Honestly, ye numpty, yer hopeless."

France smirked at Scotland, "Are you jealous, Écosse?"

Scotland shivered, "Not in the least, ye bampot. I'm just ashamed that ye call yourself my partner and yet ye can't do a simple thing right on yer own."

France pouted and got up off the floor. He sat on the bed and grabbed Wales, pulling her into his lap. She yelped with surprise and tried to push herself away, but his grip on her tightened.

"Careful, France." Scotland narrowed his eyes at him, "She is my sister after all."

"I will be gentle with her, mon ami. Don't you worry~!"

Wales felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe that Scotland was being so calm about this. _Hello? This IS France, you know?_

France rested his head against her shoulder and ran his tongue down her neck. Wales stiffened from the contact and let out a whimper.

"Ohonhonhon, if you make that sound I will not be able to help myself!"

Scotland grabbed France by the scruff of his neck and pulled him away from Wales. She looked up at her brother with hopeful eyes, only to be picked up by him and hung on the doorframe by her underwear.

"Yr Alban!" Wales shouted at him but he just laughed along with France.

"I can see your underwear, ma cherie. White with a daffodil pattern, that is quite cute~!"

Wales rolled her eyes and tried to shake herself free, only to cause herself more pain. She winced as the pulling feeling intensified, and yelped when Scotland pulled on her legs. France did the same, except his hands lingered on her legs longer and he stroked her skin.

"Get off me you broga dwp!" she growled lowly.

Before France could touch her anymore, Ireland ran into the room and punched him in the face. France was sent flying back onto the floor, whimpering as he held himself.

"Mon dieu, my beautiful face!" he cried dramatically.

"Don't you dare touch her like that again, understand?" Ireland glared daggers at him.

France shivered under his look. He quickly ran out of the room, crying about how they should be nicer to the country of 'amour'. Scotland rolled his eyes and rested his arms behind his head.

"Bloomin' idiot."

Ireland turned his gaze to Scotland and punched him in the stomach. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. Ireland helped Wales down off the door and she adjusted her underwear.

"Diolch yn fawr, Iwerddon!" she smiled widely at him.

"Anytime, Wales."

"Geez…" Scotland wobbled as he stood up, "Ye pack quite the punch, lad. You're stronger than ye look, Éire."

Ireland dragged him out of the house. He kicked him, making him fall to the floor in pain again. Scotland looked up with pleading eyes but Ireland just shrugged.

"Sorry, Scotland. Keep France away from Wales, okay?" Ireland closed the door on him.

"Nice one, brawd, you got them good!"

"Thank you, deirfiúr. I really did, didn't I?"

* * *

Translations:  
Éire = Ireland  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
brawd = brother  
basdun = bastard  
Sut wyt ti? = How are you?  
Ma cherie = My dear  
Pays de Galles = Wales  
Ffrainc = France  
Écosse = Scotland  
broga dwp = stupid frog  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
deirfiúr = sister


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bloody hell! Wales, could you please shut up?"

"I was just singing, Lloegr! Geez…"

Wales sighed sadly and hung her head as she walked out of the living room. England had become even worse over the years, ever since the beginning of the British Empire.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind." England called when the deafening silence became unbearable.

Wales slumped against the wall in the hallway, "I know…"

She shook her head and walked to the back of the house, out into the garden. She missed the days where England would smile and laugh while he played with the magical creatures in the forest. She even missed how he would come running to her when Scotland tormented him, how she would sooth him with a song or rub his back to calm him down.

"Iwerddon!" Wales called as she noticed her brother attending to the flowers.

"Wales, look!" he pointed to a boxed off section, "Your daffodils are growing really well. They look so nice in the sunlight."

"They really do look pretty. Thank you for helping with this."

She hugged him and half smiled. He noticed something was wrong and held her close. He rubbed her back and she let out another sad sigh.

"We told Yr Alban, we said it would happen and it did. Why did he have to turn out like that?"

Ireland sighed as well, "I don't know, Wales, but it will get better. I promise."

They both let go of each other and walked into the house. When they walked back into the living room, they were greeted by England and Scotland arguing.

"I want my independence!"

"Scotland, let it go, you're not getting it."

"Shut yer mouth, lad! I can and I will!"

Wales shook her head, "Shut up, the both of you!"

They both stopped trying to strangle each other and stared at her. She put her hands on her hips and glared at them both. Scotland shrugged and looked back at her with a bored expression, while England went red with embarrassment.

"You two are unbelievable! Yr Alban, be happy that you actually were independent for a much longer time than the rest of us, especially me! You have nothing to complain about!"

Scotland scoffed and rolled his eyes. England looked down at the floor with a guilty look and shuffled his feet.

"Lloegr, just…" Wales couldn't bring herself to shout at him and slumped down on the sofa, "I can't deal with this anymore."

"It's okay, deirfiúr." Ireland sat beside her.

Scotland left the room with a huff and made his way to the front door. He left and slammed the door behind him. England sighed and sat opposite Wales and Ireland.

"Listen you two; this is happening for a reason."

Wales smiled sadly, "We know, brawd, we know…"

* * *

"IWERDDON!" Wales cried as she ran to her brother and hugged him tightly.

The tears kept falling from her eyes and she started hiccupping. Ireland held her close, even though he was in pain. England had punished him for breaking his wand, even though the real culprit had been Wales.

"I'm okay…" he whispered and lightly ruffled Wales' hair.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you let him hurt me instead?" Wales hit him on the shoulder and began crying hysterically again.

"I couldn't let him hurt you, and taking Dewi away would have been too mean."

"That still doesn't make it alright!"

Ireland sighed and kissed his sister on the forehead. England walked through the front door, a depressed and angry expression on his face. He glared at them both when he noticed them, and he kicked Ireland on the back of his leg.

"Know your place…" he muttered and walked up the stairs to his room.

Wales buried her head against Ireland's chest and sobbed quietly. She held onto him tighter as if she was afraid he would disappear.

"I hate him, brawd. I don't want to, but I hate him again!"

"You don't mean that. Everything will be alright, I promise."

Scotland walked down the stairs and joined the hug to their surprise. He rolled his eyes when they both looked at him confused.

"If this will shut ye up, then I'll hug ye. I was trying to take a nap, you numpy, so stop yer whining."

Wales laughed a little, "Diolch, Yr Alban…"

Ireland nodded his thanks as well.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

* * *

Wales was sat against the wall in the hallway with her legs pulled up to her chest. England and Ireland had been shouting at each other in the kitchen for over half an hour. She was worried, but didn't want to get caught in the middle of it.

"That's it!" Ireland shouted and stormed out of the room.

He grabbed Wales' arm and pulled her outside the house. She looked at him with a questioning expression as they stood there by the front door.

"I swear I WILL get my independence, and when I do…"

Wales put her hands on his shoulders and shook him. He snapped out of it and smiled at her gently.

"Sorry, deirfiúr, did I scare you?"

"No, brawd, you didn't. I'm just worried about our family."

Ireland pulled her into what seemed like the hundredth hug that week, "We'll still be family and I would never leave you behind. You're too important to me."

Wales sniffed, "You're important to me too, Iwerddon."

They let go of each other and sat on the wall outside the house. They stayed there, watching the sky as the birds flew past, naming what they thought the clouds looked like. Wales began to sing and Ireland joined in.

"Calon lân yn llawn daioni, tecach yw na'r lili dlos…"

"Dim ond calon lân all ganu. Canu'r dydd a chanu'r nos."

Wales grinned at her brother, "I'm glad you remember it."

"I am too, Wales." he smiled back.

* * *

Wales ran down the stairs of her house with her old diary in her hands. She walked into the living room and sat on the sofa beside Ireland. She placed the book on her lap and opened it, showing him what was inside.

"Do you remember this?" she asked with a look of nostalgia on her face.

Ireland returned the look, "Of course. We're still as close as back then."

"I'd say even closer! It's amazing how things haven't really changed between us."

"I know, and I am so thankful."

They sat there reading all the diary entries. There was one about their secret place past the forest and by the river, one about all the pranks that were played on Ireland, the times that Ireland saved Wales from Scotland and France, even the sadder times with England. Their whole history was written in Wales' diary, and it always ended with her and Ireland staying close.

"Rwy'n dy garu di, Iwerddon. You're the best!"

""Is breá liom tú ró, An Bhreatain Bheag. You're the best sister ever."

* * *

Translations:  
Lloegr = England  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
deirfiúr = sister  
brawd = brother  
Diolch = Thanks  
Rwy'n dy garu di, Iwerddon = I love you, Ireland  
Is breá liom tú ró, An Bhreatain Bheag = I love you too, Wales


End file.
